The Little Mermaid
by Beloved
Summary: Written for the CLFF 9th Wave. Challenge: Gills. CLEX SLASH!


Title: The Little Mermaid  
  
Author: Beloved  
  
Feedback:  
  
Fandom: Smallville  
  
Warning: m/m interaction going on here (eventually)….that means SLASH!  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
  
Rating: PG for eventual slash  
  
Disclaimer: None of it's mine (apart from the small thing vaguely resembling a plot) and never will be  
  
Challenge: Alien Clark Fic - Gills  
  
Summary: Kinda self-explanatory. Clark gets turned into a mermaid, courtesy of blue kryptonite (my own interpretation)  
  
Betas: The fabulously fabulous and efficient Akinaj Rock – thanx hun! Your help was invaluable! Also, much thanx must be given to Abi Parish, who helped my with my writer's block (as well as another lovely fan – whose name I have forgot! Sorry!) Thanx to Abi and her friend Roxy for the additional beta also hugs 4 all  
  
Author's Note: Written for the Clexfest 9th Wave  
  
Author's Note2: There wasn't a song I could find that covered what I wanted Clark to sing, so this song is actually written entirely by me. I worked very hard to write it, and had a lot of help– thanks to Meghan Leary and Anne Sappington!  
  
Clark continued to stare out into the lake.  
  
Lex had given Clark free reign over the castle, told him he was free to come and go as he pleased, even if Lex himself was not there.  
  
However, Clark doubted that this was what Lex meant.  
  
Since the moment Clark had saved his life, he had felt drawn to Lex – protective of him almost. This was not helped by the numerous attempts on Lex's life since his arrival in Smallville.  
  
After yet another of these attempts, Clark had been unable to sleep worrying if Lex was ok.  
So, after hours of tossing and turning, he had decided to quickly speed over –just to check Lex was OK!  
  
He had wandered the perimeter of Castle Luthor scanning the walls as he went, looking for Lex.  
  
And that was when he found it.  
  
Beside the lake, there was a large, smooth flat rock – large enough even for Clark to comfortably sit on. And if he sat there, he was in direct line of sight of both Lex's study, and his bedroom, which was directly above.  
  
Clark's quick check had ended up with him sitting there for the rest of the night, just watching Lex sleep.  
  
After that, Clark had to acknowledge (even if only to himself) that his feelings for Lex ran deeper than pure friendship.  
But he also knew that this was something he could never tell him.  
  
The rock at the lakeside became Clark's new 'Fortress of Solitude' – whether he was there to check up on Lex, or just to get away from his life. More so even than the barn, this became a place that Clark would run to when he needed to be alone, needed time to think. Clark felt comfortable here, in a way he had realised he never seemed to feel unless he was with Lex.  
  
And so, Clark sat.  
  
Clark was not there to stare avidly at his best friend, love of his life and object of his deepest fantasies today though.  
After an initial, cursory check, Clark had set his guitar down beside the rock and settled down for some quiet contemplation – in other words, a good long brood.  
  
Although his parents knew nothing about his developing feelings for Lex, or where he wandered off to, he knew he would have to tell them something. So, he'd told them the partial truth – that he went running, (this was true, just not very far), that he needed time alone sometimes, to come to terms with all the changes in his life. His parents may have still worried about him – especially on the occasions that he stayed out all night (although this was quite rare), but they were placated somewhat.  
  
Dusk was drawing in before Clark awoke from his brood and picked up his guitar.  
Strumming a few opening chords, Clark started to play a song of his own. After the intro, Clark started to sing  
  
We fit together,  
You and I Two pieces of a puzzle No one else can find  
  
We may be totally different But they say opposites attract We know, that we both show Others one side, just an act.  
  
My Love for you Remains in my heart, in my mind Unspoken, unrequited Alone – as always  
  
Immersed deeply in his reports, Lex was suddenly startled out of his boredom by the sound.  
  
Walking over to the window, Lex could see a person by the lake, but could not tell for sure at such a distance exactly who it was. To him, it looked like Clark – which made sense, as he was one of few people who had access to all of Lex's extensive grounds, but Lex was not sure if that was just wishful thinking on his part.  
  
However, Lex had to know for certain who was singing. The lyrics were so emotive, and it felt like it was being sung directly to him.  
  
So, Lex went out, striding purposefully in the direction of the lake, in search of the mysterious singer.  
  
Clark immediately stopped when he heard a noise. Putting down his guitar, he glanced over in the direction it had come from. When he saw Lex approaching rapidly, he panicked.  
  
"Oh My God! Lex! Did he hear me singing? I don't want him to know it was me! What am I gonna do?!"  
  
Panicking further as Lex drew closer, Clark dived into the lake without further thought.  
  
"Wait!" Lex ran up to the rock, and found the guitar, a flannel shirt, and a pair of sturdy, well-worn black work boots – all Clark's, he recognised.  
  
But no Clark.  
  
Lex was sure that he had seen Clark dive into the lake but knew that you could never be certain of anything when it came to Clark.  
  
So, Lex just sat down on the rock, and settled in for a wait.  
  
As Clark dove, a soft blue light attracted his attention.  
Feeling drawn to it, Clark swam deeper until he reached the source, a glowing blue rock.  
  
Clark knew of only one other type of rock that glowed like that around him – meteor rock. But he did not feel ill, and felt compelled to pick it up.  
  
The moment he touched it, he was surrounded by a bright bluish-white light, lighting up the entire lake.  
  
Lex's attention was grabbed by the lake seeming to suddenly light up from beneath.  
There was a small kind of explosion, and out flew a beautiful heart shaped shell.  
Catching it instinctively, Lex was distracted. Sort of opalescent, white with blue facets, the shell seemed almost to glow from within.  
  
Lex suddenly started himself with a thought, shoving the shell into his pocket as he ran to the water's edge.  
  
"Clark! Clark, are you alright!? Clark Kent, I know you're in there, and if you don't come up right now, I'm coming in after you!!" Lex bellowed.  
  
Clark looked down at himself and sighed inwardly. Then, at Lex's last shouted exclamation, sped up the surface.  
  
Lex already had his shoes off when Clark's head popped to the surface.  
  
"Clark! Oh my God Clark! Thank god you're all right! Come on now, get out of there. You've got some explaining to do."  
  
Clark shook his head and opened his mouth to reply – only nothing came out.  
  
"Clark? What's wrong?"  
  
Clark started mouthing rapidly, and gesturing wildly.  
  
"Have you lost your voice?"  
  
Clark nodded, confused.  
  
"OK. Well, can you at least come over here, save me yelling across the lake?"  
  
With as small nod, Clark popped back beneath the surface.  
  
"Clark!"  
  
He reappeared beside the rock seconds later.  
  
"Christ Clark! Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
Clark looked at him sheepishly and mouthed 'Sorry'.  
  
Lex smiled at him. "It's OK Clark. Just get out of the lake, and we'll figure this all out."  
  
Clark looked back at Lex, tears glistening on his lashes as he shook his head apologetically.  
  
Lex took a deep breath, "Can you try and tell me why Clark?"  
  
Biting his lip for a moment, Clark nodded.  
  
After gesturing for Lex to get off the rock, Clark hauled himself up onto it.  
  
Clark Kent, naked from the waist up was a nice view. One Lex appreciated before continuing his perusal and freezing. For, instead of long legs encased in now skin-tight, soaking wet jeans, Clark appeared to have fins and a sparkling blue tail!!!  
  
OK, my best friend has lost his voice, and has been turned into a mermaid.  
  
After a moments complete silence, Lex threw his hands in the air; "Argh! Is there anything that doesn't happen in this town?!"  
  
Looking back at Clark, he saw the tears streaming down his face, and his laboured gasps for breath!  
  
Oh my god! My best friends a mermaid! He has gills! He can't breathe!!!  
  
Forgetting everything else, Lex focused on Clark. Whispering soothingly, Lex helped him slip back into the water.  
  
As he wiped the tear tracks from Clark's face, Lex whispered, "I'm sorry Clark, I know this isn't your fault. It's just, I'm used to being in control of everything, and I just don't know what to do."  
  
Lex leaned forward slightly, as if to hug Clark – a move that was quickly aborted.  
  
However, Clark was not going to have that. With a swift tug, Lex landed in the water beside Clark, fully clothed, and was gathered into his arms, Clark's face buried in his neck.  
  
After a few minutes, Clark released Lex, and placed him effortlessly back on the rock.  
Now soaked, Lex stripped off his shirt, grabbing Clark's discarded flannel and wrapped it around his already goose bumped torso.  
  
As he finished fastening the buttons on the too-large shirt, Lex caught his best friend gawping at his goose bumped chest.  
  
'Yes! Finally! Proof of how he feels! ... Even if it is only attraction…'  
  
Quirking one eyebrow at Clark, Lex smirked.  
  
"Although the sight of me in your flannel shirt may be fascinating, Clark, we have more important things to do – including getting back both your voice and your legs."  
  
Clark's eyes met Lex's, and he blushed. Deeply.  
  
Lex's eyes lit up for a moment at the sight of that blush, and he muttered, "Some things never change."  
  
Picking up on that, Clark couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
At that sound, Lex's scientific curiosity was piqued, and he whipped round to face him once again.  
  
"Hey! You're laughing! That means that there's nothing physically permanently wrong with your vocal chords – if there was, you wouldn't produce any sound. Try and talk, sing, shout, anything."  
  
Clark looked blank for a second, before realising what his laughter meant. He immediately tried to speak, shout – nothing. Then, it almost felt as if he wasn't even controlling what was coming out of his own mouth, as he started to sing….Part of Your World – from Disney's The Little Mermaid!  
  
Clark couldn't help but recognise similarities in this song with his relationship with Lex – unconsciously changing the odd word to better fit the situation. However, he was absolutely beetroot by the time the song was finished!  
  
Lex just stood there in wonder. The singer was Clark! And he had the most beautiful, and melodious voice Lex had ever heard!  
  
At the abashed look on Clark's red face, as he gazed up at Lex through his lashes, Lex could not stop himself from leaning down and kissing him.  
  
As their lips met, Clark felt a warm, giddy happiness spread throughout his body, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around Lex – who ended up in the lake once again! Clark's inexperience, but also his passion, showed as he kissed back, but Lex did not care – it was the fact that he did, that mattered!  
  
They pulled apart only when they realised that Lex would need air!  
  
After a couple of deep breaths, Lex pulled further from Clark's embrace. The heartbroken look on Clark's face as he did made Lex feel wretched, so he took Clark's hand and, his voice still sexily husky from the kiss, said; "As much as I would like to continue with this, we need to get you back your body and voice first."  
  
Clark smiled somewhat bashfully, ducking his head and peeping back at Lex through his lashes and dripping bangs. Lex couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"You have any ideas how to actually go about that?" Lex asked, unconsciously moving back into Clark's arms.  
  
After a moment to regain a coherent thought process, Clark's eyes lit up. He nodded at Lex, stepping out of his arms before diving once again down to the bottom of the lake, coming up seconds later with a somewhat worse for wear blue meteor rock. Now there was a rather large dent in it.  
  
Lex frowned as Clark held it out to him.  
  
"Was this what caused, well, this?" Lex asked, gesturing at Clark's new lower regions.  
  
Clark nodded rapidly.  
  
"Blue meteor rock. Didn't even know it existed. What's this dent?"  
  
Clark shrugged  
  
"Wasn't that there before?"  
  
Clark shook his head in the negative.  
  
Lex frowned for a moment, staring at the rock, before he pulled the blue shell from earlier out of his pocket. With a querying look upon his face, Lex tried to fit the shell into the dent in the stone – it fit perfectly!  
  
Lex smirked when his idea worked, but that lasted for but a moment. The stone suddenly started to heat up, which caused Lex to drop it with a start and a cry. As it hit the floor, there was another flash of blue light.  
  
When Lex's vision had cleared, he glanced over at Clark – who had his legs once again. However, this also meant that Lex was standing before 6'4" of goldenly dark and handsome naked farm boy!!!  
  
Clark's cheeks were red once again, and even Lex blushed, quickly passing Clark back his wet flannel shirt to place over his lap once he returned to his original space on the rock.  
  
Lex could tell how embarrassed Clark still was about his nakedness, but still could not manage to hold back a smirk – the guy he had the hots for was sitting naked before him for Christ's sake!  
  
Clark caught him smirking, but just stuck his tongue out in retaliation.  
  
"Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it," Lex immediately quipped.  
  
Clark's blush immediately deepened in response, and he ducked his head in an attempt to hide it. However, he looked up after a minute, looked Lex straight in the eye, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, before sticking his tongue out once again.  
  
"You asked for it Kent," Lex stated, before he pounced.  
  
Their bodies met in a frenzied passionate embrace, tongues battling for dominance only for mere moments – Lex the clear winner. Hands roamed each other's bodies as they rolled off the rock. Clark managed to get the upper hand – momentarily. Lex had been beneath him for a few seconds before he managed to roll Clark off him – only for Clark to land on the blue stone!  
  
Clark pulled Lex down with him as he wriggled, trying to move away from the identified lump he was lying on, and, with their combined weight lying upon the stone and the shell trapped within it, it finally broke.  
  
Clark fell back slightly as the stone crumbled, the weight of Lex upon him causing him to 'oof!' as his head hit the ground. However, before either boy could say or do anything further, they were once again cast in a pale blue glow, and a bright blue pulsing glowing ball zoomed towards Clark, sinking into his throat with ease. With a final flash of light, it was over, and the now broken fragments of stone and shell just dissipated into nothingness.  
  
Lex knew that they needed to work out what had happened, that it was very likely that Clark's voice had returned, and that he needed to get home, but all Lex wanted to do was suck Clark's neck, at the exact spot that the blue light had been. But this was Clark, so, for once, Lex allowed his passion to overcome his reason - and did exactly what he desired.  
  
Clark, who had just been looking up at Lex in somewhat of a daze, shivered at the first touch of Lex's lips on his neck. Wrapping his arms around Lex, his hands roamed up and down Lex's back. When Lex sucked particularly hard on the exact same spot that the light had sunk into on Clark's neck, Clark couldn't help but moan.  
  
"Oh God Lex!"  
  
They both froze.  
  
Lex looked down at the boy, that he knew he loved, with slight trepidation. "Clark?"  
  
Clark looked back equally afraid. "Yes Lex?"  
  
Lex sat up, Clark following – which ended up with Lex sitting in Clark's lap, Clark's arms still around his waist.  
  
Lex pulled away and stood up, brushing himself off and thereby missing Clark's heartbroken look. Looking down at Clark, he carefully masked his emotions as he asked, "What do you want to do now?"  
  
"Now what?" Clark replied, going for the innocent denseness he did so well.  
  
"Now that you're ok."  
  
At that, Clark knew that if either of them was going to take that leap of faith in their relationship, it was going to be him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he replied, "But I'm not OK Lex".  
  
At that, Lex's eyes snapped up to meet his, his worry over Clark's well being overriding his own inner turmoil. "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Clark took Lex's hand, and pulled him back down beside him. "You do know that this...what just happened. I wanted that. I want that. I want us Lex."  
  
For the first time in recent memory, Lex Luthor was speechless.  
  
After a moment, he whispered, "Really?"  
  
Clark nodded. "But Lex, there's some stuff you need to know."  
  
Lex shook his head, unconsciously snuggling up to the larger, warmer body beside him. "Clark, I know you have your secrets. I don't want you to feel forced into telling me. Whenever you're ready to tell me, I'll be ready to listen."  
  
Clark beamed down at the bald man beside him, and just hugged Lex by way of reply.  
  
After a few minutes just sitting there quietly revelling in the closeness, Lex moved his head from its position on Clark's shoulder as he remembered the reason he had originally come out into the gardens.  
  
"Clark?"  
  
"Yes?" Clark yawned sleepily.  
  
"Will you sing it to me?"  
  
Clark blushed and ducked his head, knowing straight away what Lex was talking about. "You heard me then, huh?"  
  
Lex tipped Clark's chin up so he could look him in the eye. "Yes Clark, but that's not a bad thing. You have a beautiful voice, and the words were so full of emotion – how could I not be drawn to it?"  
  
Clark looked down again, and blushed even deeper, mumbling, "I wrote it for you".  
  
Lex blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
At the tone of awed disbelief in Lex's voice, Clark refound his courage, and looked up. "Yeah. And actually, it would tell you my secrets better than I can…that is…if you want to hear it?"  
  
Lex grabbed both Clark's hands, and looked at him reverently. "Of course I do! To think that something that sounded so beautiful was for me…Clark, it has to be the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Ever."  
  
"Well Lex, it wasn't intentional, I have to admit. You were never meant to hear it."  
  
"But I'm going to?"  
  
"So I can see you happy? Yes Lex. Anything for that."  
  
Lex smiled, and Clark couldn't help but smile back, however scared he was inside.  
  
Moving out of their embrace to retrieve his guitar, Clark sat once again upon his rock, facing Lex. Although he looked directly at Lex as he strummed the opening chords, he closed his eyes as he started to sing, wanting to concentrate on putting the emotion behind the lyrics, rather than on Lex's reaction.  
  
We fit together,  
You and I Two pieces of a puzzle No one else can find  
  
We may be totally different But they say opposites attract We know, that we both show Others one side, just an act.  
  
My Love for you Remains in my heart, in my mind Unspoken, unrequited Alone – as always  
  
But we're not all that different Deep, deep down inside Each of us, we both Still feel ostracised  
  
This is our one similarity For all our differences We feel like outsiders Both together in this  
  
My Love for you Remains in my heart, in my mind Unspoken, unrequited Alone – as always  
  
Even surrounded by people,  
We remain alone.  
You as a Luthor,  
Me an alien – though unknown.  
  
No one understands, apart from us,  
Why being alone, is easier than the fuss Of being with others, and trying to explain The unexplainable, once again  
  
My Love for you Remains in my heart, in my mind Unspoken, unrequited Alone – as always  
  
My Fortress of Solitude Has always been the same My place, alone, just me Until the day you came  
  
Together Forever That is what I wish For all our problems and Differences That would still be total bliss  
  
My Love for you Remains in my heart, in my mind Unspoken, unrequited Alone – as always  
  
Yet Surrounded by Secrets Laden down with Lies How much longer can it be Before we have to say our goodbyes?  
  
If our secrets were told,  
If we laid bare our lies.  
If you believed in aliens,  
In a man who flies  
  
Could our friendship be saved?  
Would our future be paved?  
For the stuff of legends To remain?  
  
As the last few notes faded into the distance, Clark dared open his eyes.  
  
Tears were streaming silently down Lex's face.  
When their eyes met, Lex just leapt into Clark's arms.  
  
Clark's eyes filled up too. As he rubbed Lex's back soothingly, trying to calm him down, as tears streamed from his own eyes.  
  
"God Lex, I'm so sorry. I know you don't feel the same, and that's ok. I just don't want to lose you as a friend. Please don't be upset. Please don't leave me."  
  
When Lex actually registered Clark's whispered pleas, his head shot up.  
  
"Clark! How could you think that?"  
  
He grasped Clark by the hair, pulling his head down till their foreheads were resting together, staring deep into each others eyes. "I love you Clark. I've been in love with you for a long time. I want forever with you. I don't care if you're human, alien or fucking Warrior Angel! You're Clark Kent, I love you, and you're mine!"  
  
At that, it was Clark who sank into Lex's willing embrace, overcome with emotion as he finally held the object of his finally requited love in his arms!  
  
Once Clark had calmed somewhat, Lex once again tilted his chin so their eyes met, "And Clark, it means everything to me that you felt able to finally tell me your secret – and I fully understand why you never told me before – however much I think you wanted to. I swear, no one will ever find out your secret from me. I will protect you. Always."  
  
Lex sealed his sworn oath in the traditional manner – with a kiss.  
  
As they finally parted for breath, whispered endearments were shared.  
  
"I love you Lex. You really are my soulmate."  
  
"And you mine, Clark. I love you too. Eternally."  
  
At that, Clark swooped Lex into his arms, and sped into the mansion, Lex's bed and his heart.  
  
Finally, the dreams of both boys had been fulfilled. They were both whole, as they each had finally joined with the other half of their soul.  
  
For the first time ever, both could be glad about the meteors!  
  
THE END 


End file.
